The Marine of Pluto
by Coenraad
Summary: It is little wonder that the japanese government is aware of the fuku clad saviors stiring thing up in Juuban, after many failed attempts to learn more about them by the JSDF the Emperor asks America for aid. They send a special operative to figure things out. But what happens when this operative develops feelings for the Senshi of time... is this fate? or dumb luck? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**The Marine of Pluto**

**By Coenraad**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I make any money from this.

* * *

Arisugawa park on a hot summer day, the birds were singing their song to a finely tuned acoustic guitar. the tunes played where unlike anything anyone had ever heard and the lyrics in a language that most didn't understand. but that small fact didn't keep bystanders from enjoying it.

_"I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame. I'd even cut my hair and change my name"_

Some of the people who enjoyed the performance even saw fit to throw a few yen coins into the guitar case that sat Open next to the performer. And while it didn't intend to gather tips, the gesture was surely appreciated.

_"'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars. And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars. The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap. We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat. And we'll hang out in the coolest bars"_

The day seemed perfect, at least until a giant explosion rocked the park, instantly causing the birds to stop their sing and take off and cord play and singing of the performer dropped to a halt.

The citizens of Juuban ward were well accustomed to this accordance and they proceeded to leave the park. the performer however put down his guitar and proceeded to do the dumbest thing anyone living in Juuban could do... heading to the source of the disturbance.

after running for about a minute, the guitarist stopped and ducked behind a bush for cover. before him were 9 girls dressed in skirted sailor uniforms battling a giant creature of sorts. The creature itself was like a weird description of the devil himself. two giant horns adorned either side of its head, its leg structure was like that of a goat ending in a double toed hoof. however skin was none existent the surface of its body was covered in muscles.

Focusing of the Sailor clad girls, he noted their different coloration and that they sported battle injuries of varying degree.

"Neptune! over here!" one of them shouted as she attacked. Having seen various pictures of the Sailor Senshi, he hadn't seen the one that shouted the command before. Even among the weird colorations of hair and eyes that existed in Japan, her green hair and red eyes stood out like balls on a bulldog. that and her staff, adorned with a heart and a jewel inside of it seemed odd to him until she fired a beam of immense power from along with Sailor Neptune who fired a beam from the Mirror she was holding.

This opened a door for Sailor Saturn to jump up and attempt to strike the creature in the head with her Silence Glaive from above. Sadly the attempt failed as she creature spotted her and punched her as if swatting a mosquito out of the air. this caused Sailor Neptune and the green haired red eyed Senshi to exclaim their stricken comrade's name.

after landing on the ground Sailor Saturn tried to recover from the hit and get onto her feet, her Glaive having been knocked from her hands and now several feet out of her reach. The Creature however had other plans and was intent to finish her off now that she was down.

The unknown Senshi realized this and jumped up high to attack the creature's head in an attempt to buy Saturn some time but be it a stroke of dumb luck or skill, the creature saw the attack coming and lashed out, the sharp talons that adorned its fingers slashing her across the stomach.

"Oh crap..." the guitarist muttered as he stood up slightly to get a better look at the unknown Senshi that had landed not far away from him. She was hurt obviously, a look of pain across her face and she was holding her left hand to her stomach as she say on her knees, struggling to get to her feet.

The creature smiled as it licked the blood it had drawn from its talons and moved for the finishing strike.

"Screw this..." the guitarist muttered as he committed himself to action as he started to dash towards the wounded Senshi.

* * *

barely able to keep herself standing in her wounded state, Setsuna became slightly aware that she might die today. She had tried to use her time manipulation ability to dilate time but it hadn't worked and on the same token she her ability to perceive and analyze things slightly ahead of time seemed to be blocked off as well. her Time key even refused to teleport her for some odd reason. as the creature folded its hands together above its head to perform a double fisted hammer strike onto the ground she contemplated the reasons as to why her abilities were being blocked. Either this creature could disrupt the link to their respective planets or her future self had blocked it. the former was a scary thought, the latter an infuriating one no matter the reasons.

As she faced the incoming coup de grâce, she was shocked to notice someone slam into her from her left. this someone, whom she noticed was being a male, skillfully jumped head first past her with his back towards the creature. Wrapping his left arm across her back and his hand coming to rest on her Right side, he pulled her close as he twisted both her and himself in mid air. the twist was an unexpected touch as she was dragged along toward the ground, he managed to put himself between her and the ground. but what really surprised her was the fact that the man had taken out a small pistol from behind his back with his right hand and fired it three times before landing hitting the Youma several times.

Hitting the ground with herself being forcefully hugged to his chest, he grunted slightly before propped up his right neck and resuming his shooting. Seven more shots rang out and she heard Jupiter yell out "Uranus, now!"

If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation she might have noticed how strangely comfortable this man's embrace felt, even under the small shock waves of his pistol firing. but the rapid fire of question going through her mind kept her from noticing it. _'who was this man, why did he interfere, how did he get hold of a gun, how can he jump like that and in mere second manage to fire 3 rounds and how can he control his fall that well?'_

* * *

Looking over to his right, through the sights of his pistol while clutching the Senshi to his chest he fired the seven rounds as the Senshi took the initiative during this distraction. Sure with all the muscles it didn't seem like the five point seven millimeter bullets did anything aside from pissing the creature off and distracting it. the first three shots were enough to halt its attack to shield its head. Sailor Neptune took this opportunity to jump up and stick her sword into the creatures neck from behind. the accompanying howl was enough to give him pause. as he noticed sailor moon perform her Tiara attack and Sailor mars moving to merge her fire soul with it, he knew that it wouldn't be long until this creature was killed.

Narrowing his eyes he opted to fire the last 10 rounds that were left in his gun. While he didn't carry spare magazines with him, he doubted that the Senshi would try to harm him for his assistance. And the Tiara empowered by a fire soul struck the creature and disintegrated it. The slide of his pistol locked back to indicate it was empty.

heaving a sigh of relieve that it was over, he put his hands shoulders of the Senshi that was still against his chest and slowly shook her, trying to coax her to left herself up. "Are you ok Ma'am?" he said in accented Japanese.

"Pluto!" several of the girls exclaimed as they rushed towards her, and safe for the Senshi of Neptune and Uranus, they stopped short and blushed.

"Pluto! are you ok!?" Uranus exclaimed as she took up an aggressive stance with her sword poised towards the man.

_'so her name is Sailor Pluto huh?' _He took note of this as he let go of her shoulders and showed his hands to Uranus. even if his right hand had his pistol dangling from it, his index finger still in the trigger guard. "I don't want any trouble now..." he said trying to remain calm.

* * *

Pushing herself off of the man, she couldn't help but develop a nervous blush as she realized what kind of a position she was in, with her hands on either side of him and her knees planted on either side of his legs. She looked into his blue eyes at which he produced a lady killer smile while his hands were open in surrender beside his head. "I'm fine, now." she managed to say before narrowing her eyes and standing up. Though her planet's link was already moving to heal her, she couldn't help but wince slightly. Though the landing was dampened by the man's body, that didn't mean it was exactly a good thing to hit the ground with such an injury.

"Who are you?" she asked him as she dusted herself off.

"Hawk" he answered in English with a smile "Taka" he then said in Japanese.

Pluto narrowed her eyes as she stood above him. Noting that he was dressed in a white blouse, blue jeans and sneakers while his hear was done in a military style haircut. "What is your real full name?" she asked sternly.

"Tell you what... you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." he said as a cocky grin appeared on his face.

"What should we do with him?" Uranus asked, getting slightly annoyed by the unknown situations that the man represented.

"Leave him alone" Sailor moon commanded, causing Uranus to look at her Princess. "He saved Pluto's life and distracted the youma for us. we owe him our gratitude."

"And he's a hunk" Sailor Venus supplied as she and Sailor Jupiter had hearts in their eyes.

Pluto couldn't help but roll her eyes at this but her Princess had a point, And she noticed that 'hawk' had almost the same reaction.

"Who do you work for?" she asked while gesturing at Uranus to lower her stance. She complied but it was painfully obvious that she didn't like it one bit.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." he responded again.

This response caused Pluto to sigh while she could normally just use the Time Gate to find out this information, there was something to be said about hearing it from the horse's mouth.

"Hmmm guys... we really should go before the authorities show up..." Sailor Mercury said as she kept looking over her shoulder while tapping at her computer.

the other sailors nodded at this "Don't follow us..." Pluto advised.

"Don't worry, I have to clean up after myself anyways" he answered with a smile, gesturing to the twenty spent casings that littered the grass beside him.

satisfied, she looked at her princess and nodded. nodding back Sailor Moon started to run out of the park and Pluto easily fell into formation along with the other Senshi.

* * *

Hawk looked after the retreating forms of the sailor Senshi, He had to admire the speed and agility they demonstrated as they ran across the park, leaped over the high wall and soon afterward leaped to the roof of the nearest build from where they continue to roof hop toward where every it was that they were going. It was his first time seeing this and it left him breathless while wishing that he would be capable of such feats. putting his hand behind his head, he would roll back slightly before performing a kip-up. Once standing he bent down to pick up the twenty spent shell casings that were left in the wake of his impromptu-rescue. inwardly he groaned, he had expected gratitude, not a strange sense of hostility and distrust. while the distrust could be explained by the regular cliché of fear for their secret identity being discovered, the fact that they perceived him as a threat came as light shock.

Heaving a sigh he turned back to where he had left his guitar. "Well, at least I made contact... if you could call it that." he mused to himself. "I wonder when I'll meet them again."

* * *

Later at night, Hawk leaned back in the seat of a M1123 Humvee that he had brought with him to Japan. Sure it was being phased out of service, but that didn't stop him from loving the old machine. the M1123 had always been his favorite variant, seating for 4 people including the driver and a generous cargo compartment at the back. all in all it had ample room to carry most of the equipment he would ever need or use.

Right now though, he was sitting in the front passenger seat working a computer, filling out an after action report for the incident in the park. These reports were the bread and butter that allowed for this operation. the President and the Emperor of Japan had long since been aware of the threat that had befallen them and of the current defenders that seemed as the first, last and only line of defense. Japan had since tried to get a handle on the situation. letting the JSDF try to tackle the problem but this was mostly met with failure. so instead they asked for assistance with a few strict restrictions. most of which amounted to a lot of political bullshit that he himself had no patience for. But these reports which he wrote would get read by his own and the Japanese governments.

He made an extensive note about the time that he had opened fire, noting how the 5.7mm ammo only seemed to tickle and annoy his target. as the ammo used in the FN Five Seven pistol was known for near perfect target penetration, he somehow doubted that the .45 ACP round his service weapon boasted could do any better.

He would like to have something more powerful on hand. Maybe an attack helicopter would be nice but that would attract too much attention. but at the same time that was the challenge that he enjoyed in his job. Special operations while maintaining a minimum foot print. letting the population at large cling to its idea of security. if only some of them knew how fragile the system was.

Sending off the report via Satellite link. he got out of the Humvee and locked the door before going to rear hatch. Retrieving a small box and suitcase he locked the hatch and checked all the doors to ensure that they were all secured. with that done he walked to the elevator that was on the near wall of the parking garage that he was in.

Japan was kind enough to supply him with a small suite at a hotel in Juuban. if it wasn't for the fact that Japan was so densely populated and that Juuban wasn't exactly on the outskirts of the metropolis, he would have gladly parked in a forest and set up camp in a tent. that way he had more free reign to do his job behind the scenes. but for now he guessed that this would have to do.

after going several floors up and walking into his room. he dropped the box and suitcase on the bed and opened both. the suitcase contained special slots for two pistols and several magazines. one of the pistols there was a Kimber ICQB, a special version reminiscent of the old M1911A1. it was bulky, sturdy and fired the .45 ACP round.

the other slot was empty but was meant for the FN Five Seven that he carried while in civilian clothing. The Five Seven pistol was smaller and lighter and there for easier to conceal. carrying extra magazines was always a slightly problem, but after today he would make sure to carry at least more than one spare magazines.

Reaching behind his back he would pull out the pistol and eject the empty magazine still inside. sitting down on the edge of the bed, he pulled up the small box and took out several rounds and started to fill the magazine that he had ejected. after loading twenty rounds, he put it in the gun and racked it to prime the weapon. putting it back into its holster, he would take two more magazines out of the suitcase and proceeded to fill them as well.

after he was done with this he had hidden the ammo and suitcase, and picked up a small sketch book and laid back on the bed. He began to idly sketch using a pencil, and over the course of half an hour the visage of Sailor Pluto began to take shape. but the strangest thing he found was the fact that he couldn't clearly recount her face. sure those intense red eyes and green hair stood out but he somehow failed to recognize the contours of her face even if these were accurately on the paper he used as a medium. giving a shrug he figured that the minor reports from the JSDF had some core of truth.

looking up the face of the clock that hung on the wall showed 10 before 11 o'clock. Giving a slight yawn he decided to put his things away, and go to bed. laying back on top of the covers and with his clothes still on, he let sleep claim him.

* * *

A/N;

JSDF = Japanese Self Defense Force

M1123 Humvee = The Military version of the H1 Hummer, M1123 is the military designation for the variant that carries 4 people including a driver and has a square trunk with door.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Marine of Pluto**

**By Coenraad**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I make any money from this.

* * *

"I'M LATE!" resounded through the neighborhood as the double bun's with pigtails haired girl known as Usagi sped out of her family home and ran hand over heels to school. Being late for school today really couldn't have come at a worse time for her as today she and her Senshi would have a meeting at Rei's Shrine to talk about the pistol wielding savior that interfered in yesterdays battle and subsequently saved the Sailor of Pluto, otherwise known as Setsuna, and also distracted the Youma allowing Haruka to slip through its defenses and finish it off.

While normally they weren't worried about someone stepping in and saving them or give them a respite from the battle. The fact that this man didn't use any magic but a plain gun was odd at best, not to mention the fact that the only people that had guns in Japan were either the police or criminals.. stranger still was the fact that this man wasn't Japanese at all. he had a western look and a definitely noticeable American accent in his Japanese.

"USAGI!" came a cry from behind her. looking behind her briefly, she saw that it was Makoto, no doubt late just like herself. Slowing down a little allowed her to catch up. "We still have that meeting today right?"

"Yes." Usagi said with a nod as they ran side by side.

"Don't you think that he was just dreamy?"

Usage was torn between agreeing but the fact that this man had a gun made her shake her head. "I don't know, he might be Yakuza."

This caused the dreamy pink heart that were in the other blinds eyes to stop and her brain to take a hold of reason and throw it to the forefront. "Don't they only take other Japanese into their ranks?"

Usagi shrugged "I don't know. maybe?"

"We'll take later, I need this turn. bye Usagi!" Makoto waved as she took the turn she always used to get to school.

"Bye bye!" Usagi gave a wave as she started to run a little faster again.

Moments later she came up to her school only to see a strange large car standing in front of the school with two wheels on the side walk to make up for its width. While she thought that it was odd to park a car like that, the fact that the person who parked it was mindful of leaving a clear path through for other cars made up for it in her mind.

she was just in time to get through the front gate and have a breather. everyone was still outside chatting so she reasoned that the morning bell hadn't sounded yet.

"Usagi! Usagi! I have some news!" Her Best friend Naru exclaimed.

"Oh hello Naru-chan, whats up?"

"There was a Soldier that came here and headed into the school!" she said.

"A soldier?" Usagi wondered, a pensive look on her face.

Naru nodded. "Yes! He didn't have any weapons with him, but he was dressed in a dark green uniform with a hat and everything. That large car outside is his."

"Perhaps he is here on a secret mission to scan the schools for the true identity of the senshi!" Umino interjected causing both Naru and Usagi to look at him in a rather put off manner even though Usagi was sporting that look for different reasons that Naru was. "After all, with all the destruction and battles they have been waging here in Japan without any government backing, it wouldn't be that much of a surprise that the military has become interested." he ranted on "I know for a fact that…." pausing and looking around himself, Umino noticed that his two would be friends had already left him.

* * *

The bell had already rung, and right now Usagi had her arms crossed on the table and her head on top of them. She wasn't aware of the fact that the teacher had entered. Or at least she wasn't aware of the fact until a sudden sharp noise of something slamming down and jolting her desk woke her up. sitting up straight she noticed a large hand laying flat on the table surface. Tracing it up she saw the fabric of a dark green jacket, and looking up more caused her to freeze. 'It's _Him_!' She realized quickly enough.

"Name?" The man said as he held the attendance list in his right hand. His left hand lifting off from the table letting his forearm come to rest across the small of his back, fist balled.

Swallowing she muttered "T-Tsukino Usagi…" Seeing him raise his left eyebrow at her she repeated slightly louder.

Letting his arm leave the small of his back he picked a pen out of his breast pocket and write something down before his arm returned to his back again as he walked back to the school board at the front of the class.

"See? I told you!" Naru whispered as she indicated the man in uniform.

Usagi just nodded, slightly puzzled.

* * *

Mentally huffing, he walked to the front of the class room and picked up the small piece of chalk and started writing some things onto the chalk board, "Captain Jonathan "Hawk" Johnston, United States Marines" He wrote first in Romanized script. then under that he wrote everything in Japanese script, though he translated his nickname.

Placing down the Chalk he turned to face the class. "Ok… that's my name" he said indicating the board with his thumb. "Call me 'Hawk', and if you have problems with pronouncing that, feel free to use 'Taka' instead." He said as he scanned the class room. briefly looking at each student in turn.

One of the students raised their heads. "Yes?" he asked, indicating the student.

"Why is an American Soldier here?" the student asked.

"I'm stationed in Japan, and your Emperor thought it was good for public relations to have some of the American soldiers here help out some of the schools. Your principle saw fit to put me in charge of the English classes for obvious reasons." he finished answering. "Anyone else have a question? put your hand up."

just about the whole class raised their hands causing him to sign. "You" he indicated to a girl.

"Do you have a Girlfriend." she asked causing the other girls to chuckle.

"No" he simply answered. "You?" he indicated a male student.

"Have you fought in any wars?"

"Yes, I've been in Iraq." he said before gesturing to another student "You?"

"How many people have you shot?"

"More than enough." he answered, leaving out the specifics. Surprisingly nearly all the students lowered their hands. "You?" he indicated a blond girl.

* * *

Usagi opened her mouth. "Do you have a gun with you?"

"Usagi!" Naru exclaimed at the bold question.

Hawk raised his eyebrow at her. "Who in their right mind would take a gun with them to a school?" he asked.

"R-right… sorry teacher."

She saw him nod. "Ok, any other questions will have to wait for another time… let's start the lessons for today. Let's try some basic phrases and words so I can see how far along you all are."

Usagi sighed. she was becoming increasingly nervous now. She wasn't exactly sure about what a Marine was, but it was easy enough to see that he was an American soldier. 'Stupid Umino and his hunches.' she scowled. At least there wasn't the risk of getting shot in class.

* * *

During the lunch break, Hawk had taken one of his students aside. "Miss Tsukino, Do you have a good reason for falling asleep at your desk?" he asked pointedly.

Usagi hung her head, she had fallen asleep twice more and every time she was woken up by the flat of hawks hand striking the desk. she could have sworn that a slight imprint of his hand was forming on the surface of her desk. "S-sorry Teacher…" she offered.

Hawk shook his head. "I didn't ask for an apology, I asked for an explanation…" he said.

"Well you see… I was on my way home when there was disturbance at the park, then I had to take a giant detour to get home. on the way my friend Ami-chan called and I had to walk all the way to her place. then she took me to her Friend Rei-san at the shrine, from there we went to the park and then when I finally came home it was really late and I didn't get enough sleep, then the alarm clock went off to late and I had to make a mad dash to school and from that I was tired again and fell asleep…. hehehe" she looked up hopefully at Hawk to see if he would buy the story. while their normal teacher would it looked like Hawk didn't.

He shook his head "I don't know how Japanese schools deal with behavior such as that. but I as you teacher will choose your punishment."

"Ack!" Usagi exclaimed.

"I want you to write 'I will make an effort to go to bed early and not fall asleep in class' a hundred times." He said "And I want you to hand that in tomorrow morning."

"Y-yes teacher." she stammered. she'd so much prefer to have to carry the water buckets and having to stay after class then actually having to do something for the punishment.

"Go have lunch." he said as he thumbed the class room door over his shoulder. before he started walking down the hallway himself.

* * *

shaking his head to himself. he noted that while Usagi already had a spotty record with falling asleep in class and being late, he felt it was necessary to cure her of that condition. Well having to write punishment lines weren't too bad. if she somehow came late tomorrow or failed to complete her punishment assignment, he felt that something more strict would be in order. Maybe have her give him 20 push-ups? could he even get away with that in a school? then again the principle specifically asked him to toughen Usagi up a little and try to get her to kick the habit of always coming in late. after all a future couldn't be built on a lax method of conducting yourself.

Huffing he continued on to the teacher's room so he could eat lunch in peace with the other teachers.

* * *

Later that day a meeting had been called. Everyone was wearing civilian clothes for that matter except for the senshi of time and the shrine maiden. Pluto felt ill at ease with the events of yesterday, and Rei just didn't feel like wearing her civilian clothes seeing as her Grandpa and Yoichirou were away from the shrine.

"Have you found anything Ami?" the Senshi of time asked.

The blue haired shook her head. "Nothing, I checked everywhere, but without an actual name I can't really do much at this point."

"Can't you scan his face or something that would get a match, used it a few times while working with the police." Mitoko suggested.

Ami shook her head again. "I could try that but I don't have a decent mug shot of him."

The intelligent conversation was interrupted by the howling laughter of their princess as she laughed while holding one of Rei's manga's.

"Usagi!"Rei exclaimed as she snatched the manga away. "please treat this a little more seriously!"

"Waaaaaa, Rei is being mean to me!" she odango haired girl cried.

"Usagi, we really need to talk seriously about this man, Hawk," Ami enforced though in a slightly more friendly manner.

"Oh right... Well he works in my school, doing the English classes."

Everyone present, the Inners and Outers alike almost had their eyes pop out of their sockets. "WHAT!" the exclaimed in tendom.

"Yeah... He's an American soldier and his full name is Jonathan Johnston. I think he said he was a captain in the united states marine core."

A massive face vault occurred as soon as Usagi revealed all this information casually. The clueless air head and princess had figured out so easily what the smartest among them had worked so hard on to discover.

"Right..." Ami said as she typed the name into her mercury computer and tried to search for information with that name. Several windows popped up, several of which were marked as highly classified at the presidential level. Which was one thing that the mercury computer never paid any attention to, it just collected all available information and displayed it right on its little screen, the built in decryption algorithms being the best in the currently known universe. And Having read quite a few classified files before. Ami felt a little amazed at how much there were associated with Jonathan Johnston.

Waiting with rapt attention, Pluto was the first one to stand up and walk around Ami so she could look at the screen as well. "American Presidential seal?" she note dimly.

This shook Ami out of her reverie. "Ahem, yes... Seems like our friend 'hawk' has quite a secret identity." she noted off hand after which she noticed the weird looks that her fellow Senshi were giving her. "What? He did help us against that Youma."

"True..." Pluto admitted. "But just because he jumped to the rescue at the last minute does not make him a real friend."

"What else does his profile say?" Minako asked.

"Well not much, no birth certificate, no school records, no diploma's or anything of that nature. Just a few Covert training reports and after action reports. And enough of those are classified to keep a fighter jet grounded."

"What's the most recent?" Motoko asked.

Typing in her computer for a moment she swallowed. "Assassination of Osama Bin laden's son?" she said. Then revised her statement. "No, wait, his... current assignment is us..?"

"What do you mean? Does he want to kill the Senchi?" Luna spoke up.

"I'll kick his ass if he tries." Mokoto affirmed.

"No wait, you don't understand!" Ami exclaimed. "It looks like Japan and America have both become weary of our activities... It even reads here that the Emperor had ordered the JSDF to try and gain more information on us and maybe even make contact and start peaceful relations. But so many of their operatives had been caught in the cross fire that they asked the Americans for it. From what I'm reading here Hawk sent his first actual report the same day as when he helped us and asked for more powerful weaponry to be send to him. And the report he wrote is very good on detail. Though it doesn't describe much about how he jumped, and snatched up Pluto while firing his gun as he fell down with her pressed to his chest."

"That's... Strange?" Usagi wondered, looking at the Senchi of time.

Seeing Pluto shrug at the question. "While not impossible. it would take a extremely fast reflexes and reaction speed to pull it off as he did." she explained. "Not even I can manage such a feat no matter how well trained I am. so I do wonder how he pulled it off."

Ami nodded "Agreed though from what I've just read, he doesn't mention such feats of incredible agility and reflex."

"So if he has no birth or education on record, could he be a droid of some sort?" Artimis suggested.

"Or a Youma?" Luna speculated.

"I doubt it," Ami said "America and Japan's technology isn't good enough to make fully human androids although it would explain the quick reflexes. And I also doubt that they'd risk using a droid like the ones the Dark Moon family employed."

"and I didn't feel any Youma energies while I was in bodily contact with him." Pluto added.

"We could always corner him and ask." Haruka suggested. "Just give me a few minutes with him, I'll get the information."

This latter remark made her Lover and fellow Senshi glare at her. "A few minutes with him? What are you planning to do?"

Haruka sweat dropped slightly at Michiru's pointed question.. "Threaten him with my sword of course..."

The glare lifted from her Neptunian face. "Good."

Usagi was about to protest on this but Pluto cut her off. "Apart from threatening him, simply asking might work."

"What!? Pluto you can't be serious about just walking up to him and asking 'hey I know about you being sent by the Japanese and American government, are you here to kill us or befriend us?' that would be crazy?" Rei exclaimed thinking that the Senshi of time had lost her marbles.

"It's not like he could serious hurt us with that gun of his." Minako supplied. "I got shot once already. It hurts yeah but our magical armor insures that the bullet doesn't break our skin. Just make sure to protect your eyes."

Usagi shuddered at the thought. "Alright Pluto... Just be careful. If he is a friend then I'd like to keep it that way." she said regally. 'plus I don't want to fear getting shot while in class' she mentally added.

"of course." Pluto agreed but was rather suspicious of him.

After the battle she had gone to the gates of time and tried to look for clue's. It was like he didn't exist, she couldn't see his past, his future or his present. Very odd indeed and as she could recall, there had been only one person in her far away past that had the same effect associated with him, but it couldn't be him, he died in the nuclear explosion on pluto's surface that took out the final remnants of Byrille's forces after the collapse of the moon kingdom. And she felt sure that the late queen Serenity had only sent the star seeds of her royal court to be reincarnated.

* * *

A/N: Ok there is Chapter 2. I hate bumping the word count so I'll keep my notes short and to the point.

I greatly appreciate the reviews I've had. I don't have much time on my hands so I am not going to reply to reviews individually. On that note though. Those of you who reviewed the first chapter (you know who are), you have my thanks, that's the highest amount of reviews I've gotten on a single chapter of any of my stories.

And I will be continuing this story, I just don't have a time frame or schedule on when new chapters will be released. just hit the story alert button to stay tuned ;)

And yes; I know there are some spelling errors, and maybe some capitalization mistakes too. I will go back and fix them at some stage but for now my effort are more focused on writing and releasing new chapters. I do give them a quick once over before uploading them, but any fine toothed comb work will be saved for when the story is complete.

Feel free to review/comment on anything you think relevant. Constructive Criticism is also very welcome.


End file.
